


Disruption

by MorganaLS



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Kudos: 24





	Disruption

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change of Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756156) by [Fragged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragged/pseuds/Fragged). 




End file.
